


Receipt

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Retail, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, basically a fic based on the bitterness and struggles of college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: He's a college student. He's allowed to be a thirsty bitch.





	Receipt

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing ChanKai, kids, spare me

 

When Chanyeol first started college he couldn’t have been happier.

He was excited, and he was full of determination to succeed in everything (literally, be it exams or beer pong tournaments), he was thrilled to meet all these new people and he was happy to finally not live with his parents anymore and bask in that newfound freedom that came with sharing a room with Oh Sehun. 

Getting used to the dynamics of 8am lectures and parties on Wednesdays proved to be some of the best time in his life so far. 

If he chose to ignore the absolutely terrifying aspect of him starting assignments two days before the deadlines and barely reaching his attendance, then he could truly understand why everyone was always so excited about college. 

It was like a separate world out here. Being surrounded by people just like himself, young boys and girls who’d come here to study but were doing just about everything but that. 

It was nice knowing that the feeling that he was single handedly ruining his own life was universally general among college students. It was, in a way, reassuring. 

He didn’t know exactly when eating cereal for breakfast, lunch and dinner became a normal thing. Instant ramen with any added ingredients was considered a high-end meal and he was pretty sure that at this point of his life there was coffee running through his veins instead of blood. 

But even so, Chanyeol enjoyed his time here. He enjoyed going out with his friends, he enjoyed the memories they were creating (the memories they could remember), he enjoyed the loud music at parties and he enjoyed the cheap drinks that were being passed around every night. 

Life as a college student was good. It was fun.

But life as a college student also included one drawback that almost every person he knew suffered from. 

Life as a college student didn’t only mean having all the fun in the world and being in a constant state of suppressed panic.

Life as a college student also meant being in a constant state of being broke. 

Chanyeol couldn’t explain it. He really couldn’t. Considering how most of his meals consisted of those 40 cent noodle packages and the milk in the fridge was being consumed even after the expiration date (unintentionally), he really couldn’t understand how he always found himself staring blankly at his bank account’s balance and wondering _exactly what happened_. 

Sehun had once unhelpfully supplied that it was probably because of all the alcohol they were buying. Chanyeol chose to pretend he didn’t hear him as he proceeded to wail for an entire week. 

But it was one of those matters that he, unfortunately, couldn’t ignore for as much as he would have liked to.

It was one of those matters that had to be taken care of immediately.

So with a heavy heart and a lot of complains, Chanyeol started working at the end of his first semester in college. 

And what was a better part-time job for a stressed out college student than retail?

Possibly any other part-time job, to be honest, but he was out of options and money, so scanning products and sorting products on shelves didn’t seem all that unappealing at the time.

* * *

It had been a bit over half an year ever since he started working in the small supermarket. 

To be fair, he was pretty lucky to have gotten a job there. It was two blocks down from his dorm, their manager was pretty lenient and wasn’t scolding them when they showed up with a hangover (not too much anyways) and they got to arrange their own working schedule. 

It was pretty hard for him at the beginning to get used to working and going to lectures and still drinking his face off every other day, but eventually he started getting the hang of it. He met even more people in the supermarket – most of his coworkers were fellow students from the university.

The work itself was pretty exhausting. Whether he was at the register or unloading trucks with products or on cleaning duty, at the end of his shift he would always drag himself back to their dorm and straight up pass out on his bed. 

He could deal with that, though. 

What he couldn’t deal with was the unnecessary idiocy of some customers. Every time a middle aged lady would start arguing with him over the expiration date of her coupons or every time he saw a kid misplace products, Chanyeol had to suppress the urge to slap someone. He would remember Junmyeon staring right into his soul, reminding him to smile and use his customer-friendly voice. 

“Lazy assholes.” He would mumble every time he found a pack of tissues stashed behind a box of fish fingers in the freezer or a box of biscuits in the alcohol aisle. “I’ll fucking quit after I get my paycheck.”

Apparently, that was about at least five times a day. 

He would always repeat to himself that he’d quit and look for a better job. Half an year later though, he still hadn’t done that. 

There was a mother with two little kids down the aisle. She was reading the package of something in her hands, not paying attention to the children, who had found entertainment in picking up boxes and placing them on the opposite side of the aisle. 

Chanyeol could practically hear his teeth gritting together as he glared at the two little shits. 

“Excuse me?” 

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the mom had looked up from the package towards him and the employee badge on the ugly vest they had to wear. He practically felt his expression automatically shifting into the fakest of all smiles. 

“How can I help you?” 

* * *

“Hey, Chanyeol? Can you please help me over here?”

Chanyeol just dragged his feet to where Jongdae’s chirpy voice was coming from. When he saw his co-worker pushing around a cart with boxes, he knew he should have pretended to be busy. 

He was lucky to be tall. It was genetics. Being tall was cool.

However, being tall had its drawbacks as well. The most significant of all, especially for a supermarket employee such as himself – he was constantly being exploited by his co-workers.

“Can you please sort these stuff up on the last shelf?” 

Chanyeol never found it within himself to refuse. Not when Jongdae and Minseok would give him grateful looks and promise to treat him later. They never did.

But it was alright, Chanyeol supposed. It wasn’t their fault that they had been born midgets just like it wasn’t his fault he had been born with this superior height that allowed him to reach the last shelf without dragging out the little ladder they kept in the storage room. 

At this point, he was used to it. It was practically a task assigned to him – sorting products on the last shelves.

Another task assigned to him was closing up their small supermarket every Saturday evening. He was the only one working a shift until the shop closed and after a few months Junmyeon had finally decided he was trustworthy enough to be given the task of locking up.

Chanyeol supposed Junmyeon just didn’t want to stay at the supermarket until midnight on a Saturday evening to close up himself, but that was just him. 

Saturday nights were usually a very calm time at the supermarket. Given how most of their customers were students from the campus and dorms nearby, it wasn’t a surprise. Most of the students were out partying on the weekends and the customers he’d get at the dark hours of the evening would be some poor seniors who’d given up on social life in the name of a better GPA, who’d strut into the supermarket wearing pajamas, oversized hoodies and sneakers, at best. 

Chanyeol knew he had it hard, but there were apparently people who had it even harder than him. That’s what he realized after he had witnessed students emptying an entire basket of Red Bull cans for him to scan more than just once. 

It was usually on the calm Saturday nights that he’d just pull out his phone and start scrolling through all social media accounts he owned, bitterly liking the photos his friends were posting from different parties and trying not to let the jealousy overtake him. He would shove the phone back in his pocket whenever a customer appeared at his register and when they were gone, he’d pull out the phone again and hope the minutes would start rolling by faster so he could go at home and binge-watch an entire season of some show. He deserved to treat himself like that after a long day of work. 

Today’s Saturday night hadn’t been any different. Jongdae had lied to him at about eight that he had plans and he had sneaked out, just as always, leaving Chanyeol alone in the company of his phone. 

There were customers coming every now and then - a particularly large group of college students that purchased cheap drinks, that they’d undoubtedly be trying to sneak into some club. Chanyeol knew that. On every other night he was part of such a group of stingy and broke people who couldn’t afford the prices in a club. 

There were two bikers later, big scary men who only bought cigarettes and beer. 

There was an old lady, that asked him where she could find the different types of grinded coffee and after asking him at least ten different questions that Chanyeol, as someone pretty involved with coffee, effortlessly answered, she left without purchasing anything. 

But the later it got, even less people were coming in and Chanyeol just gave up on even trying to be presentable. He leaned back in his chair, slouched down on the seat and completely immersed himself in different meme pages. Waiting. And waiting. And occasionally forwarding something funny to Sehun and getting no reply. And then waiting again. 

It was about an hour before the end of his shift and when he had reached the peak of his boredom when he heard the supermarket’s doors sliding open. He straightened up immediately, as he watched the boy who walked. 

There he was, Chanyeol thought, finally. His Saturday night entertainment before the Breaking Bad marathon. 

Usually he didn’t pay attention to the customers that visited. Usually, he would hurry to scan their products as quickly as possible because of the long lines and he would not even look at them when handing back their change or offering a plastic bag. 

However, there were some frequents, whose faces were already familiar. People from the neighborhood, other students from the dorms. People Chanyeol didn’t really know but would awkwardly smile at as a greeting whenever he saw them shopping here. 

And this boy, he was one of those frequents. 

Chanyeol didn’t know much about him. He had seen him shopping sometimes during the week and he had noticed that the staple foods in his shopping cart were microwavable chicken nuggets and string cheese. 

What Chanyeol did know about him, though, was that every Saturday evening he would come to the supermarket and buy snacks. All sorts of chips and cookies and soft drinks and not so soft drinks. He would come late in the evening and head straight to the snacks aisle. 

Chanyeol didn’t know his name. He knew, however, that this boy always looked especially endearing, so cozy in jeans and loose T-shirts, brown, soft looking hair falling over tired eyes and lips slightly pouting as he was staring at the different types of nacho sauce and trying to pick one.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but stare. He had no customers right now so he could allow himself to sneak a peek every time the soft looking boy appeared between the aisles. He always did. 

The way that boy was carrying himself seemed elegant and sharp, even though he was practically dragging his feet on the floor. His legs were long and his skin was the prettiest hue of bronze. 

It wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault that he was so cute and so pleasant to look at, even though he wasn’t putting any effort in trying to look good. Maybe that’s what made him even more entrancing. 

It wasn’t like he had a crush on that boy or anything. It just made his boring Saturday nights a little less unbearable, getting to see that brooding and pouting vision with the cutest round glasses walking around and trying to decide what to eat. 

It was silly, he knew. Sehun had labeled it creepy. Chanyeol had chosen to ignore him. 

He straightened up again when he saw the boy finally moving to the register, balancing things on his hands with a box of Pringles tucked under his chin. 

In the same time Chanyeol gave him that awkward smile he had reserved for those people he recognized, the boy set down the stuff on the belt and replied with an equally awkward smile.

Chanyeol almost choked at the sight of that beauty smiling, so instead of staring like a creep he started fumbling with the products, scanning them one by one. 

“Would you like a plastic bag?” 

The question escaped his lips almost automatically, the work at this supermarket was seriously messing up his habits. He knew the cute boy wouldn’t want a plastic bag. He didn’t even know why he asked when he knew he’d receive the same reply as always.

“Do you have paper ones?”

Chanyeol could practically feel the heat rising up his face as he nodded and reached down to get a paper bag. 

He tried not to scream when he handed it to the boy who started shoving his chips and cookies and Coke cans inside absentmindedly.

“That will be 12,89.”

Chanyeol felt somewhat weird. It was odd to have heat in his cheeks and absolutely no other sound in the supermarket except for the faint music playing in the background. 

He blinked as he watched the man in front of himself reaching to pull out a worn out wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, slender fingers fumbling with it until he pulled out two bills.

Chanyeol would have been too lost in the sight of that elegant body twisting just the slightest bit as the boy leaned down to throw in the last of his products in the paper bag. But he knew better than that, he knew better than to stare. The already etched habit within him to be fast with customers was playing its part as he opened the register and started gathering the change. 

Their hands touched briefly when Chanyeol reached out to drop the coins in the other’s palm, along with the receipt. Their eyes also met for the briefest of moments and Chanyeol saw the boy smiling sweetly, his eyes turning into little half moons. 

“Thanks! Have a good evening!” 

He was too overwhelmed by the sight of puffy lips and adorable eye smiles for a few moments.

By the time he regained his self and mumbled out ‘you too’, the boy was already walking towards the exit with a paper bag filled with junk food in one hand and a phone in the other.

He looked at that boy’ back until he walked out of the supermarket, the automatic doors sliding together and taking him out of Chanyeol’s sight. 

Only then did he blink again. He wondered if Sehun was right and he really was a creep.

There was nothing wrong with liking a complete stranger just because they were beautiful, right?

Chanyeol shook his head, maybe a tad bit too harshly, trying to rid himself of such thoughts. He did _not_ like that boy. He didn’t know anything about him. He didn’t even know his name.

Instead, he pulled out his phone again.

He let out a sigh when he realized that Cute Boy had only been here for less than three minutes and that he still had an entire hour of boredom ahead of himself. 

Sehun had replied to the last meme he had sent him. Chanyeol was lowkey expecting appreciation for his sense of humor. 

Instead, he had gotten a ‘ _you’re so lame_ ’. 

He almost rolled his eyes as he smiled back at the phone. Sehun had no taste for the exquisite things in life whatsoever, and that also included memes. 

At least he had found himself something to entertain him for the remaining one hour at work, he thought as he fired back at his best friend. Nothing could be more engaging than an offended Sehun and nothing could be more entertaining than a good hearted midnight quarrel. 

* * *

“Chanyeol will you please take your head out of your ass for once and listen to me when I talk?” 

He knew Minseok didn’t mean it. Well, at least he hoped he didn’t.

It took him a few moments to focus his eyes back on his coworker and wince at the way his eyebrows were raised way too high on his forehead in an amused expression. 

“Huh, sorry. I was...looking at something. What were you saying?”

“Damn right you were looking at _something_.” Minseok scoffed. “At least don’t make it so obvious. I’m pretty sure ogling at customers isn’t in the job description.” 

It wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault that on that Wednesday afternoon a certain boy strutted into the supermarket. 

It wasn’t the first time he was seeing him in the daylight, but it was certainly the first time he was seeing him like _that_. 

Maybe Chanyeol had to rethink his nickname. Cute Boy definitely didn’t do that man in front of them any justice.

Maybe _Sexy Boy_ would be more accurate. Out Of This World Boy. God Damn It, Boy. 

He was wearing a turtleneck and the same round glasses were resting on his nose. However, his eyes weren’t covered by the fluffy hair this time, because that fluffy hair had been styled up, making the already handsome face seem particularly radiant. The _Not Cute But Sexy Boy_ was wearing slightly flared pants and a heavy coat over everything and he looked like such a snack, Chanyeol would be ready to give him his employee discount without him even asking. 

“I am not ogling.” Chanyeol forced himself to look back towards Minseok again, surprised to see that his eyebrows had moved even further up his forehead. “I am simply admiring.”

“Do you even, like, know him?” Minseok asked, an unreadable look in his eyes. He sounded confused more than anything and Chanyeol threw a look back towards the boy, who seemed like he was taking the SATs as he was trying to pick between two different packs of noodles. 

“Well, I mean-....no.” 

“Man, you’re creepy.” 

“You say that like you totally aren’t checking out Jongdae’s ass every time he goes to pick up stuff.”

“I am not!”

“You so are.”

“I am not-...you know what, at least I’m subtle about it.” 

“That is debatable.” 

“Ooh debates, I love debates. It’s like, a plausible excuse to fight someone.” Jongdae appeared from the side of the aisle and while Minseok looked positively mortified for a few seconds, Chanyeol just rolled his eyes. “What are we debating?”

“Whether Chanyeol’s a freak or not for having a crush on a guy he doesn’t even know.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that,” the tallest of the three sighed. “I do not have a crush on him. I just...find him pleasant to look at for an extended period of time, that’s all.” 

“So you have a crush on him.” 

“Unbelievable.” 

Chanyeol tried to sneak his way away from the two, trying to balance the box in one hand without tripping as he reached up to place another box on the shelf. He also tried his best not to turn back and look for the boy again. It was ridiculous. 

“So who is he?”

“I told you, he doesn’t even know him.”

“Yeah I got that, but he’s real at least, isn’t he?” Jongdae’s face appeared in his field of vision and he gave him a dramatic frown. “If he’s not real then we might have to take this conversation elsewhere. Like, a psychiatry or something.” 

“He’s real. He’s actually here.” 

“Well I don’t see anybody except you, me and Minseok.” Jongdae gave him a sly look. “You know, you can just admit you’re crushing on me. It’s not embarrassing.” 

“What’s embarrassing is that you actually think that would ever happen.” Chanyeol set the box down. “He’s right over there, he is-”

He blinked blankly for a moment as he turned around and the space between the aisles was empty. 

“Gone. He is gone.” Chanyeol tried not to sound disappointed. Maybe confused, though. “He was just here...where did he go?” 

He tried not to pay attention to Jongdae who actually stepped closer to Minseok and asked him if Chanyeol was alright. Minseok just let another one of his tired sighs before turning back to the shelves. 

“Whatever,” Chanyeol ended up giving Jongdae a pointy look. “It’s not like it matters anyways. I don’t even know him.”

“That’s like, the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Jongdae sighed and Chanyeol contemplated throwing one of the cereal boxes at his friend’s head but the figure at the end of the aisle appearing stopped him from doing so. In fact, it made him freeze. 

The Cute Boy had appeared once again. He was carrying his basket and distractedly looking at the shelves. 

He held in his breath as he watched the guy craning his neck up and revealing a very prominently sharp jawline. He couldn’t get any hotter, could he?

“What are you starin-...oh” Jongdae stopped in the middle of his sentence. “ _Oh!_ ” 

Chanyeol usually didn’t mind his friends being kind-of-jerks sometimes because that was usually the clearest sign of love and appreciation in a healthy friendship. When Jongdae turned around and started snickering in his hand though, Chanyeol turned to give him a displeased look with a sharp nudge in the ribs.

“Stop it!” 

“No way.” Jongdae laughed quietly at him again, before straightening up, a Cheshire grin on his face. “This is gonna be good.” 

 A red light started blinking in Chanyeol’s mind as he leaned down and caught Jongdae by the elbow. He tried to give him his most threatening gaze. 

“If you do anything stupid, I swear-”

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Jongdae whispered back and shook off Chanyeol’s hand from his elbow. 

And then he did the one thing Chanyeol would have never expected him to do. 

He raised a hand and waved it around, an obnoxiously large grin on his face.

“Is that you, Jongin?!” 

Chanyeol was staring wide-eyed as the Vision turned towards them. Those two beautiful eyes behind the black rimmed glasses turning to the source of the loud sound. The boy was looking over towards them and when his eyes focused on Jongdae it took him a few moments until realization hit his features. 

There was a smile stretching his full lips.

“Jongdae! Man, haven’t seen you in a while.” 

_ Fuck _ , Chanyeol was quietly chanting in hs mind as Cute Boy - _Jongin_ \- started walking towards them. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.

Of course fate would play such a horrible joke on him. 

Out of all things that could have happened, Jongdae actually _knew_ this boy. 

And Chanyeol had admitted right in front of him that he was not-crushing but crushing on him. 

What made this even worse was that he knew Jongdae and while he was usually a sweetheart he sure would have a blast at ruining his life now.

“I didn’t know you worked here!” the boy finally stopped in front of them and he was still smiling and he was beautiful in his pretty clothes and his voice was deep and - okay, Chanyeol needed a moment.

“I’ve only been working here for a while and I haven’t seen you in _ages_.” Jongdae was smiling as he reached forward and did some sort of messed up handshake with Jongin. The tanned male just laughed. “How’s Baekhyun doing?”

Chanyeol’s head almost detached from his neck at the speed he turned to look at Jongdae. 

Baekhyun. Who was Baekhyun? Who was Baekhyun and why did the mention of his name cause Jongin in front of him to roll his eyes and smile the softest of smiles?

That’s it, Chanyeol thought. He was ready to fight to the death.

“You know Baekhyun. Round and about. He’s fine.” the boy scrunched his nose and his glasses moved. Cute. “He’s got a boyfriend now. Can’t get him to shut up about it. You know how he is.”

OK. No fighting to death, that was a relief. 

Chanyeol probably had to stop for a moment and actually consider his train of thought, but he was too busy staring at the way Jongin was smiling.

“Ah, well, maybe you should start dating someone too. Give Baekhyun a run for his money.” Jongdae smirked and Chanyeol knew that look all too well. “Speaking of which, this is Chanyeol. We work together. Chanyeol, this is Jongin. Roommate of a friend, so naturally, a friend. You know how it works.” 

He most certainly did not know how it worked. To be fair, at this moment, he didn’t know how anything worked. 

Because Jongin’s eyes were now on him and his smile was gentle and his eyes were soft.

“Yeah, we’ve seen each other before a few times here, right?”

Chanyeol didn’t trust himself to speak so he just nodded and hoped his smile didn’t look too forced. 

He was still wondering whether to ‘accidentally’ drop some box on Jongdae’s head for being about as subtle as a flying brick, when something in Jongin’s pocket made a sound and he struggled with the basket in his hand until he pulled out a phone. He grimaced at the screen.

“Hey, I gotta hurry.” he said, an apologetic tone to his voice. “But it was great running into you, Dae! WE should catch up one of these days.”

“Definitely.” Jongdae grinned. 

And then Jongin was looking at him with his friendly smile.

“It was really nice meeting you, Chanyeol! See you around!” 

“...yeah.” he barely said but Jongin was already rushing away after a small wave. 

He was pretty stunned for a few moments as his mind replayed the events of the last two minutes. 

He turned slowly to look at Jongdae and the way he was smugly smirking at him with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Chanyeol frowned.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“You should be thanking me, brat.” 

“You should have warned me!” 

“Warned you?!” Jongdae laughed. “Kid, I thought you were hallucinating.”

Chanyeol just scoffed again, looking at Jongin paying to Minseok in a rush and then practically running out of the supermarket.

“I can’t believe you fucking know him.”

“It’s a small world.” 

Whether he liked it or not, CHanyeol had to agree. The world was a small and funny place. His heart was still beating wildly and he still couldn’t comprehend the fact that he actually had a name to connect now to that beautiful creature.

_ Jongin. _

He didn’t believe they actually knew each other now. Like, formally. 

But still…

“Of all people, why are you the one who happened to know him? That’s literally the worst thing that has happened in my life.” he groaned, clutching at his chest and dragging his feet down the aisle back to the boxes that still had to be sorted. 

He heard Jongdae’s laughter.

“Does that mean we’re still up for a debate?” 

“I hate you.” 

* * *

“Sunday evening. Pre-drinking at building C and then we’re hitting the Sigma Nu party.” Jongdae said from behind him, sorting products on the shelves against the ones he was currently rearranging. Why Junmyeon thought it was necessary to change the layout every other week was beyond him. “How’s that sound?”

“Like a Monday morning hangover.” Chanyeol threw his friend a quick look. “I can’t. I have class.” 

“Honey, that’s a matter of some debate.” 

“What’s with you and debates?” Chanyeol scoffed. “I can’t go. I mean it. I’m behind on assignments.” 

“What if I tell you Jongin will be there?”

“Will he?” Chanyeol blurted out before he could even stop himself. He turned around to see Jongdae just smirking at him. 

“I knew it. You thirsty bitch.” 

“Whatever.” 

Chanyeol tried not to let his disappointment and annoyance show as he was about to pick up a box and head in the furthest direction from Jongdae. The other boy, however, just caught him and laughed cheekily.

“I’m just messing with you. He really will be there, though. So consider it.” 

Chanyeol stared at his co-worker again, trying to figure out if he was still being mocked or not. All he saw was Jongdae’s little smile, a quite sincere one, so he gave in with a sigh.

“Fine. What’s in building C?”

“Oh, just a friend of mine. We’re gathering there before we leave together for the party.” 

“Cool,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Can I bring a friend?” 

“Sure. Why though?”

“Because you’re asking me to join you and your friends, none of which I know. I don’t wanna be the only awkward one left out because I don’t know anybody.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Jongdae scoffed. “I’ll be there. Jongin will be there. Minseok, too! You’ll be there, right?”

Chanyeol and Jongdae both looked at the third man beside them. He wasn’t even paying attention to them, but was diligently doing his job. _Someone_ had to.

“No.”

“See?” Jongdae turned back to Chanyeol. “He’ll be there.” 

Chanyeol just rolled his eyes at the other’s antics and turned back to his designated top shelf. 

He would never admit it, especially in front of Jongdae, but his heart was fluttering at the thought of meeting Jongin again. Outside of the supermarket. 

In his mind, he was already rescheduling everything planned so that his Sunday evening would be free.

* * *

They were in the middle of their microwavable mac n cheese dinner, when Chanyeol finally remembered to ask Sehun if he wanted to join him on Sunday. 

His best friend agreed immediately. 

“Dude, you’ve been acting like such a dead prune lately, I’m surprised you’re asking me to go to a party.”

Chanyeol just shrugged. 

It wasn’t his fault life had hit him like a truck. Work, classes, more work, more classes. The last thing he had been thinking about lately were parties. 

Sure, he would go out with his friends and have drinks but it had been a while indeed since he had been at a real party. With people he didn’t know.

With the boy he might have been crushing on. He felt heat rising to his head at the thought and hurried to hide the blush on his face.

It would be a lie if he said he wans’t excited. He was beyond excited.

At work he kept on looking around in the hopes of seeing Jongin if he came during his weekday shifts. The more hours passed the more demotivated Chanyeol would feel because the other boy wasn’t showing up but he’d leave the supermarket with the hopes that maybe the next time he’d be there. 

And the more days and hours passed, the wider Jongdae’s smirk would become and the remarks rolling off his tongue would cause dumbfounded blinking from Chanyeol. 

He truly didn’t know why he was like this. Minseok and Sehun were right - it was weird to have a crush on someone he knew nothing about. 

But he was pretty sure that a creature that beautiful and soft looking couldn’t be anything less than great. Maybe he was just delusional. 

Jongdae at least was there to reassure him that it was fine, even though he was constantly teasing him. He hadn’t told him much about Jongin (Chanyeol hadn’t really asked either because he was afraid to unleash another serie of smirks and remarks). He had only mentioned that they’d met two years ago when Jongdae finally moved here and started college. When he met that guy Baekhyun in his major and became really good friends with him. Jongin had been Baekhyun’s housemate. That’s how they had met. 

He would always say Jongin was a cute kid. Chanyeol felt relief hearing that. 

But then again, that was Jongdae. He always said that about literally everybody. 

“Anyways, dude.” Sehun raised his chopsticks to accusingly point them at Chanyeol and successfully returning him back to reality. “We need to talk about something very serious.” 

“What, now?” 

“I asked you to buy the beef flavored ramen and you came back with chicken flavored one.” Sehun let out an annoyed tsk. 

Chanyeol just blinked blankly at him.

“Is there even a difference in the taste?” 

“That’s not the point. It’s about that utter lack of basic understanding and communication between us! How will we continue living together if we can’t even acknowledge each other’s taste buds?” 

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at his roommate.

“Have you been drinking?”

“No.” 

“...maybe you should.” 

* * *

It was kind of embarrassing how excited Chanyeol was to work that Saturday. He was giddy and he was maybe way too friendly with some customers to the point Minseok gave him a strange look on his way out and asked him if he was alright.

Chanyeol was more than alright.

Because it had been about a week since he last saw caught a glimpse of Jongin in the supermarket with his cute glasses and sexy jawline and pouty lips and today was Saturday and Saturdays were good, because Jongin would definitely be here in the evening.

Chanyeol just drew his phone out when the customers started becoming less and less with every hour and he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to the upper right corner to check the time every now and then. 

He kept looking up excited every time he heard the doors swooshing open and every time he’d sigh in disappointment when he saw people other than Jongin entering. 

And the time kept going fast and steady and it was already 11pm and there was still no trace of Jongin. 

Chanyeol started frowning a little, as he checked his phone again.

Usually, the other boy would have come by now. He would have raided the junk food aisle and he would have paid by now. But it was almost closing time and he still hadn’t come by.

Chanyeol prayed to everything holy and unholy out there that Jongin hadn’t decided to actually _be healthy_ and had decided to abandon his love for Saturdnay night snacks. He really, really hoped that wasn’t the case because if that happened then Chanyeol’s five minutes of joy on the weekend would evaporate. 

There were about ten minutes left before closing time and by that point Chanyeol had become positively discouraged. He was trying to reassure himself that it was fine, that according to Jongdae he’d meet Jongin tomorrow. 

In the middle of his self-pity party though, he heard the doors of the supermarket sliding open and the chilly midnight air invading the stuffy supermarket. Chanyeol almost fell off his rolling chair when he saw the customer.

It was Jongin. 

And he looked softer than he ever had. 

Chanyeol sucked in a breath when he saw the tall boy rushing inside the supermarket wearing grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt and flip flops and he looked like he had just gotten out of bed with his messy hair. 

He watched until Jongin disappeared behind the first aisle, probably in search of the chips and cookies after the new layout change and only when he wasn’t directly staring at him did he regain his ability to breathe. He even had to raise a hand to his chest, trying to calm himself down.

_ Stupid _ , Chanyeol thought to himself, _you’re so stupid._

He was. Stupid.

He was getting so worked up over a guy he knew nothing about. He wanted to kick himself. 

But despite that he noticed how his lips weren’t etched into a frown anymore and he realized he was sitting up straight in his chair again, excited and fully awake every time he saw Jongin moving between the aisles, holding a shopping basket. 

If it were anybody else coming in at this time, literally as Chanyeol had been about to close up and go home, he would have kindly asked them to hurry the fuck up and leave. 

But this was Jongin and if Jongin wanted to stay here after the working hours of the supermarket Chanyeol would gladly sleep over here if he had to. 

He could hear Jongin’s low voice from somewhere between the aisles. He wondered if he was just another poor student soul who had gone completely mad and started talking to himself. Two seconds later, though, when he emerged from the end of the aisles, Chanyeol saw him holding up a phone to his ear. 

Only now did he notice that Jongin wasn’t wearing his glasses today. He couldn’t decide if he looked cuter with or without them. He supposed it didn’t really matter when Jongin overall was cute. 

He straightened up again and smiled at Jongin when he saw him finally walking over to the cash registers. Jongin halted in his place for a moment and his eyes flickered to the other cash register, that were closed, before finally giving Chanyeol a little smile, an awkward one, and proceeded towards his register.

He was still holding the phone to his ear and muttering out one word replied to whoever he was talking with. 

Chanyeol didn’t mind. He had thought he probably wouldn’t even see him today so only getting to see him up close with his puffy lips and messy hair was more than enough. 

He reached down and picked up a paper bag, shaking it in front of Jongin, who was trying to take out products from his basket with only one hand. 

The boy just smiled at Chanyeol’s action and nodded.

Chanyeol tried to hide his pleased expression when he scanned the paper bag. He had made Jongin smile again, this time more sincerely. It was a beautiful sight.

“-no...No, I told you it’s Friday, Saturday and Sunday _next_ week. Not this week.” he was saying and in the same time fumbling with chips bags and cookies and chocolate milk cartons and Chanyeol was simply scanning the products. 

He earned himself another soft smile and a mouthed ‘thank you’ when he opened up the paper bag and started putting the products in for Jongin. 

“No, listen, why would he invite you if he wouldn’t be in town? That doesn’t make sense, Soo. They’re travelling at the end of next week.” 

Chanyeol looked up when he scanned the last bag of chips and his eyes met Jongin’s. Jongin, whose voice faltered in the middle of his sentence when they looked at each other and he looked somewhat stunned. Chanyeol blinked, as he waited for him to either return the basket down to the ground or take out whatever else he had brought. 

He watched as Jongin looked away from him, clutching the phone even tighter, as he lifted the basket with his free hand and turned it over. 

Chanyeol stood frozen as the conveyor belt oh so helpfully moved the products closer to him. 

He felt every single cell in his being screaming and shouting as the belt finally stopped moving and he kept staring. 

He was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating for a few moments and that he had lost control over his own body. 

Condoms. 

Not just one pack. Not two. It was an entire pile of them and Chanyeol tried not to choke on air.

He tried to regain his composure as quickly as possible, and he tried not to look up because he knew his face was burning red at this point and _oh boy_ , why was Jongin buying 6 boxes of 10 pack _Pleasure Me_ condoms?

_ Fuck _ , Chanyeol kept chanting in his head as he reached out to grab the first of the many boxes and scanned it. He felt like a complete intruder when his mind started going places it wasn’t supposed to go.

This was like a maths problem from the second grade, but instead of 60 watermelons, Jongin had 60 condoms. 

Chanyeol’s mouth was dry by the time he scanned the last box and shoved it in Jongin’s paper bag. 

He hesitantly looked up to Jongin, who was still on the phone, mumbling quiet yes and no’s to the person he was talking to. 

He was looking at the little section with products just above the conveyor belt, the one that was usually filled with little things a customer could purchase just before leaving the supermarket - useful things. Like batteries, snacks for the moms who came with whiny children that demanded to eat something, razors. 

And lube. 

Chanyeol was reminded that lube was also one of those useful things in that section when he saw Jongin reaching out and taking a bottle from the shelf. 

There was something unreadable in the boy’s eyes when he finally looked at him and handed him the lube to scan. 

Chanyeol was pretty sure he wasn’t even alive at this point. He was in some alternate universe where having a crush on a man you didn’t know was normal and where said man was buying 60 condoms at once from you made you question your very existence. 

He was grateful his body was moving on autopilot when he scanned that and hurried to put it in the paper bag and out of his sight because the more he stared the more inappropriate images invaded his mind.

He glanced over towards Jongin again. His hair really was messy and for a moment there Chanyeol wondered if he really had just gotten out of bed to come and buy all of this. 

He almost choked on air again when he wondered what he must have been doing in that bed before coming here. 

“Will that be all?” his voice sounded way too quiet and different and he wanted to slap himself. Jongin just nodded.

“Sorry I kept you this late,” he heard the boy say and Chanyeol just looked up. Jongin was staring at him so he realized it was him he had been talking to. He just ended up nonchalantly nodding and hiding his face again. “No-...not you, Soo. Listen, you’ll be there tomorrow? You can just ask him yourself.” 

“That will be 73,50.” Chanyeol said awkwardly and waited for Jongin to pull out the bills out of the pocket of his sweatpants. 

For the first time ever since he had first laid eyes on this boy he wished he would hurry up and leave.

Because the more he was standing in front of him, the longer Chanyeol’s mind lingered on the fact that there was a bag with 60 fucking condoms right between them and a bottle of lube and goddamn chips. 

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling but it definitely wasn’t good for him and his mind. That image of Jongin naked and those sleepy eyes shut tightly and soft looking, plump lips pulling back in pleasure. 

Chanyeol blinked way too quickly as he returned Jongin his change and watched Jongin picking up the paper bag, mouthing a ‘bye bye’ like he hadn’t just messed up Chanyeol’s entire perspective on life. 

And then he was walking away and with every step he was taking a little part of Chanyeol’s sanity was evaporating. 

All he could do when Jongin escaped his vision was to look back towards the cash register and look at it blankly. He raised a hand to his mouth and he bit on his knuckle.

Real. This was real.

Jongin had just come in to buy his religious Saturday snacks along with 60 condoms and a bottle of lube.

Chanyeol had so many questions. 

What did Jongin need all these condoms for? Was he really _that_ active?

Was he the one wearing them and using them or was it someone else? What did he need the patterned condoms for? 

Chanyeol let out an aggravated sigh.

Why was he getting jealous at the idea of Jongin being sexually active? It was ridiculous. 

And most importantly, why was he getting hard?

* * *

“I don’t think I’m going tonight.” Chanyeol looked Sehun straight in the eye. “I’m feeling sick.” 

“You will be feeling sick when I punch you, yes.” Sehun raised an eyebrow. “I cancelled my plans because of you. You’re not bailing on me.” 

Chanyeol knew there was no way to back out of this. Sehun wouldn’t punch him. And even if he did, it wouldn’t be strong enough to do any real damage. 

However, this was Sehun. And Sehun never gave up on something once he’d set his mind on it. That’s how Chanyeol had ended up not remembering most nights from his first few weeks in college. 

He just let out a sigh, trying to bask in his self-pity for a little longer, before Sehun kicked him under the table.

“Come on, already. Go change. I’m not going out in public until you get rid of the Adidas sweatpants.”

“What’s wrong with them?” 

“What isn’t wrong with them?” Sehun countered and watched him finally stand up lazily from the chair. “And don’t even think about going near your hoodies. We’re going to a party, not a 8am lecture.” 

* * *

Chanyeol didn’t know what he expected but it definitely wasn’t that. 

Jongdae was a loud person, so Chanyeol had been expecting the pre-drinking in building C of the dorms with his friends to be something akin to a party, albeit smaller, with a lot of people and a lot of drinks and possible complaints from neighbors. 

However, when a redheaded boy with a big smile opened the door to light music and no other commotion, Chanyeol briefly wondered if they’d gotten the wrong apartment. 

“Too tall and handsome. You must be Jongdae’s friend!” the boy exclaimed, stopping Chanyeol from double checking the apartment number plate. “Come on in!” 

He didn’t have time to linger on the fact that Jongdae must have been going around describing him as ‘too tall and handsome’, because Sehun was slightly pushing him forward and that redhead had started talking again.

“Name’s Baekhyun. I’ve heard a lot from jongdae about you. It’s Chanyeol, right?”

“Yep.” 

“And you?” Baekhyun was speaking as he closed the door behind them, eyeing Sehun. “Jongdae didn’t say anything else about a second ‘too tall and handsome’.” 

Chanyeol tried not to scoff at the incredibly pleased look on Sehun’s face as he just smirked and introduced himself. 

He was almost overwhelmed by how chill Baekhyun was as he started explaining as they were taking off their jackets in the hallway how everyone else was already there and how the lasagna in the university’s cafeteria had been the worst thing he’d ever tasted in his entire life. It felt like he was talking to Jongdae, but more talkative. They’d only met in less than a minute and Baekhyun already had a hand behind his waist pushing him and Sehun towards what he assumed was a living room. 

As he said previously, it was not what he expected. There were only a few people in that living room. Jongdae and Minseok waved at them from the small couch where they were sitting with another boy Chanyeol didn’t know. There was a thrown beanbag on the side and there was a cute looking boy resting on it and smiling at them with a dimple showing on his cheek as they entered. 

And then, there he was. Just as Jongdae had promised.

Jongin was there. Sitting on a chair on the other side of the small table set in the middle of the room, covered in beer cans and opened chips bags. 

Chanyeol felt mortified when their eyes met and images of condom boxes started floating in his mind. Jongin just smiled tightly at him before looking down at the beer can in his hands. 

“Well, to make this quick-” Baekhyun was saying and Chanyeol barely registered his words because he was already feeling the heat rising to his face as he stole another glance towards the beautiful boy sitting in the chair. “I’m assuming you already know Jongdae and Minseok. The one that looks like someone slapped him is Kyungsoo-”

“Baekhyun…”

“Don’t let his appearance fool you, though, he is actually a sweetheart.” Baekhyun continued, not minding the low grumble of the boy. Chanyeol tried to smile at him and earned himself a nod of some sort of acknowledgement. “That one is Jongin. Personality shifts from cinnamon roll to sin-namon roll real quick.”

Chanyeol had a hard time looking up to meet Jongin’s eyes again. That much he had already figured out himself. 

“And that,” Baekhyun let go of them to approach the boy in the beanbag and to plop himself without any finesse down in his lap. “That’s Yixing. My boyfriend.”

Chanyeol watched as the boy with the dimple just smiled and leaned down to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. 

He looked away because it felt like he was intruding on a private moment to only end up meeting Jongin’s eyes again.

He wanted to scream, he felt cornered. 

“And that’s Chanyeol. Me and Minseok’s personal ladder.” Jongdae supplied from the couch and Chanyeol blinked at him. “And the one with the resting bitch face is Sehun. He kicked me out of their apartment once. Asshole.” 

“It was 4am and you were singing ‘I kissed a girl’ for the fourteenth time in a row.” 

“You can’t appreciate art even if I shove it in your face. Ignorant brat.” 

Sehun mused quietly as he stepped forward and pulled one of the empty chairs to seat himself naturally. Chanyeol wanted to curse at himself for not moving faster because now the only empty seat was the one next to Jongin. 

He was very conflicted. He had been very conflicted since last night. He didn’t know if those 60 condoms had made him like Jongin less or even more. He was on that fine line between crying and screaming.

In any case, if he didn’t want to be the only weird one standing up with his impressive 185cm of ‘too tall and handsome’, he had to take that one empty spot and so he did. 

“So what do you do?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol was grateful that he was speaking, because he felt like one more second of silence and avoiding glances would make his head combust. “I feel like I’ve seen you around before…”

“Uh, music composition.” Chanyeol answered and Baekhyun exclaimed loudly. 

“Really?! Then I must have seen you in some of the musical theory classes, huh. My major’s musical theatre.” 

Chanyeol appreciated how talkative Baekhyun was. How he made sure to involve everybody in the conversation while lowkey making out with his boyfriend in the same time. 

At some point of their conversation the redhead shoved drinks in Sehun’s and his arms, scandalized that they hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol until now. Not on my watch, he’d said. Chanyeol appreciated that. He felt like him and Baekhyun would get along. 

“What are you being so quiet for, Jongin?” Baekhyun questioned all of a sudden and Chanyeol involuntarily straightened up in his place, looking over to the boy in the white T-shirt. 

White, Chanyeol thought to himself, definitely looked good on Jongin. It made his beautiful skin stand out and the simplicity of it looked good on the lean body of the boy. 

A dancer, he had said earlier. A dance major. No wonder he was so hot. Chanyeol was eternally damned. 

“It’s not like anyone can take the word when you’re talking all the time.” It was the guy from the couch who answered, Kyungsoo, and he rolled his eyes. Minseok’s nods indicated that he was fully supporting that statement. 

Chanyeol, on the other side, was having other thoughts. So Jongin usually wasn’t this quiet around people. 

Damn you, condoms. 

If it wasn’t for that, him and Jongin would have probably already had a real conversation for the first time outside the supermarket. 

Chanyeol should have already noticed, but Baekhyun’s attention span was even shorter than his was. He had already forgotten about Jongin being quiet and was interrogating Sehun about his eyebrows and whether they were ‘legit’. 

Chanyeol couldn’t believe the person he’d brought here to help him not look like an outsider had been snatched away. He ended up straightening in his seat and raising the beer to his lips just so he’d be doing something.

“It’s nice to finally meet outside your work.” 

He had to double check before he realized Jongin had spoken. His voice was soft and quiet and he wasn’t staring at Chanyeol, he would have thought he had imagined the words. 

However, Jongin was staring at him and there was a little smile on his lips and thank goodness he was initiating the conversation because Chanyeol had been just thinking about ways to pretend he’s feeling sick again just so they could leave. 

“Uh, yeah!” he blurted out when he realized he was just staring. “Yeah. It’s really...really nice.”

“Yeah…” Jongin too a sip of his beer and Chanyeol kept nodding to nothing in particular. His mind felt hazy. “So, uh...Jongdae said you guys have known each other for an year?”

Chanyeol nodded in thought.

“Yeah. We are in the same major.” Chanyeol said, as if it wasn’t the most obvious thing ever, but Jongin nodded like he was genuinely interested. “Then we started working together down in the supermarket, because we were both….uh, in an urgent financial crisis. We met Minseok there.”

“That’s relatable. The financial crisis part, I mean.” Jongin said, a little chuckle escaping his lips and CHanyeol’s heart skipped a beat.

A little laugh. That was good. The condom background in his mind was slowly starting to fade. He was on the right track here.

“Do you work?”

“Yeah.” Jongin nodded, somewhat eagerly. “I am a dance teacher at this academy downtown.”

“You must be really good then.” Chanyeol said eloquently. 

Of course he must be really good. The boy was majoring in dancing. Chanyeol wished he could bite his own tongue off. 

Jongin, however, smiled shyly and looked down. 

He was adorable.

_ Condoms _ .

Adorable.

_ Lube _ .

Fuck, Chanyeol thought, trying to maintain a blank expression. 

“He’s humble too.” Jongdae chided from the side and Chanyeol should have known that he was eavesdropping. “He also has another job.” 

Chanyeol looked back towards Jongin, who was giving Jongdae that ‘time to shut up’- look. He looked positively embarrassed and Chanyeol felt his blinking only intensifying.

_ Please _ , he was already screaming internally, _don’t say you’re a stripper. Please don’t say you’re a prostitute. Escort or porn star. Anything of the sort._

In that one second he had to think he started drawing up the weirdest of scenarios in his head. That would explain all the condoms. It would explain the embarrassed smile on Jongin’s lips. 

He knew that if Jongin confirmed that horrendous thought of his he just wouldn’t be able to control himself. He had never really thought about hiring a stripper or an escort for the night, but in those few moments that sounded like the best decision he would make in his life. 

“Uh, I do some modelling sometimes.” 

“ _Oh, thank God._ ” Chanyeol heard the words ripping from his lips before he could control himself and shut the fuck up. Jongin just blinked at him a couple times, confused. 

He was such a freaking idiot. He really was going to beat himself up someday for being such a moron. 

Chanyeol threw a quick look at Jongdae whose attention span was just as short as Baekhyun’s. He was looking at the couple on the beanbag making out and yelling at them to stop. Minseok seemed uncomfortable sitting between him and that Kyungsoo guy who was talking to Sehun about how Baekhyun had once asked him to join and his ex for a threesome and had earned himself a punch. 

No one seemed to be paying much mind to him and Jongin at the moment, so he let himself breathe out. His face was probably as red as a tomato at this point, but he threw an apologetic look towards the tanned man still blinking at him and waiting for an elaboration.

“Sorry, just-...yesterday, uh-...you bought all that stuff and just now you looked embarrassed when Jongdae said you have another job and for a moment there i thought-...sorry.” 

If anything, Jongin didn’t look offended.

Instead, his face slowly started changing colors too. His cheeks became a pretty hue of pink when he blushed and looked down to his beer again. 

“Ah, yeah, about yesterday-....it’s not really what you think.” 

“That’s fine. We all have our needs. I’m not judging or anything.” 

“No, Chanyeol, really. They’re not mine. I was just-...”

Chanyeol looked on as Jongin threw a sudden look towards the other side of the table, where Baekhyun and Yixing were still cuddling on that beanbag. Then he cocked his head to the side and looked at Chanyeol.

“I’m going to get another drink. Want to come with me?” 

Hell yeah, he wanted to say. He settled for a rueful nod, as he stood up and followed Jongin to a tiny and messy kitchen. He was wearing jeans and it should have been illegal to have jeans look that good on you, but there he was. Gorgeous with his long legs and toned body. 

Chanyeol forced himself to look away when Jongin leaned down to pull out two bottles of beer from the fridge, before handing one to him and leaning back on the kitchen counter. 

He looked at him seriously and Chanyeol felt for a moment like he’d get scolded.

“I was serious. They weren’t for me. I was buying them for Baekhyun.” 

“Ah...uh huh.” Chanyeol just mumbled mostly because he didn’t know what to say. He was alone with Jongin and they were having their first conversation ever and he couldn’t believe it was about those goddamn condoms. 

“It’s a long story, but Baekhyun is about as insatiable as a rabbit. He kicked me out of here last night cause Yixing was here, and well…” Jongin hummed and Chanyeol nodded quickly. Understood. Move on. “He has been planning this surprise trip for them next weekend. They have an anniversary, so he- uh...used the fact that he kicked me out of the apartment and asked me to go and buy those for him.“ 

Chanyeol didn’t know if it was relief or some lowkey disappointment he felt in his chest when Jongin finished his story. Judging by the way Baekhyun hadn’t let go of Yixing for the 40 minutes they’d been here already made it more than believable. 

“Wait…” he narrowed his eyes. “They need 60 condoms for a _weekend_?!” 

Jongin’s expression was the pained mask of long-term suffering, when he grimaced.

“He’s not really a good roommate.” 

Chanyeol was laughing. Mostly at how disturbed Jongin looked. 

And Jongin was somewhere between crying and laughing too. Chanyeol really, really hoped Baekhyun just liked to be ready ahead of time. 

“Maybe you should have gotten him more than only one bottle of lube then.” 

Chanyeol watched as the laughter on Jongin’s lips died out a little and he smiled down at his beer. Nervous. Shy. Chanyeol had figured it was a habit of his to look down whenever he was embarrassed. 

“Um, _that_ one wasn’t for him.” 

Chanyeol coughed. Jongin was just turning pinker by the second. 

Images of bottles of lube became the new background in Chanyeol’s mind and all those filthy thoughts erupted in his mind again. 

Back to square one. 

* * *

Jongin wasn’t a good dancer. 

He was an _amazing_ dancer. 

And he wasn’t even trying, Chanyeol realized with a certain pain in his heart as he watched the younger boy (shoutout to Baekhyun for that piece of information) moving his body to the overwhelmingly loud music at the frat party. He was holding a beer in one hand and the other was resting on Yixing’s shoulder as the other dancer swayed around with him. 

He just couldn’t look away. He was somewhat starstruck. People weren’t supposed to be so beautiful. People weren’t supposed to be that entrancing. 

And Jongin finally seemed relaxed. He was laughing with Yixing. 

Chanyeol supposed they were both at least tipsy at this point after all the drinks they’d consumed after arriving at the frat house. 

He wished there was someone he could tell how much exactly he was suffering at the moment, but Jongdae and Minseok were too busy out-drinking one another and Sehun was too busy flirting with Kyungsoo. 

That left only Baekhyun sitting on the couch with him, and he was sporting a similar expression on his face. He was staring at his boyfriend dancing with Jongin with a very certain expression. The expression of a hungry man.

Chanyeol knew all too well how he felt. 

However, Baekhyun was allowed to have such thoughts. He was thirsting after his own boyfriend and not after a boy he’d only talked to twice. Chanyeol was so far beyond the point of only ashamed that it didn’t even bother him anymore. 

He was a college student. He was allowed to be a thirsty bitch. 

“That boy, I swear…” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol looked at him, eyes focusing back to reality once he was drawn out of his thoughts. Baekhyun was still looking in the general direction of the dancers and Chanyeol followed his gaze just in time to see Jongin practically twirling out of the arms of some random dude. 

Chanyeol tensed up in his seat. 

“If he keeps rejecting everybody who flirts with him he’ll end up living alone with 20 dogs.” 

“Jongin?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun scoffed, looking at Chanyeol. “He’s been single for as long as I can remember. I keep telling him to finally go on like, a date or something but he always ignores me.” 

“He’s single?” 

Really. That connection between brain and mouth was nonexistent in Chanyeol’s body. 

Baekhyun smirked at him.

“Out of everything I said that’s what you gathered?” the redhead laughed cheerfully and Chanyeol felt exposed. 

Why was everybody finding out about his not-crush crush? It was embarrassing. 

“You seem like a nice guy, Chanyeol. If you go for it I’d be rooting for you.” 

Great. Baekhyun was making it even more awkward. 

“It’s...it’s not like that.” he tried saying. Maybe the stuttering didn’t help. Baekhyun just smiled, like he was in on a secret unknown to Chanyeol. 

“I sure as hell hope you’re lying, because Jongin has been staring at you for like two hours straight now.” 

“What?” 

“I may talk a lot, but I always pay attention to my surroundings.” Baekhyun raised a hand to flick Chanyeol’s forehead and for some reason it felt like they’d known each other for years and not just a couple of hours. He had known they’d click well together. “Anyways, you better do something about it before I ask him to join me and Yixing.” 

It was the second time in under twenty seconds that Chanyeol threw an incredulous look at Baekhyun. 

“Uh...has he done this before?”

“I wish.” the redhead scoffed bitterly, downing the rest of his beer in one go, before smacking his lips and standing up. “Alright. I’m going in. You should join us, too, Yeol.”

“Join you _where_?!” 

Baekhyun laughed cheerfully.

“I meant the dance floor.” he elaborated. “But we’re always more than happy to invite ‘too tall and handsome’ men in our bedroom as well. Jongin qualifies, so why shouldn’t you?” 

Baekhyun was already moving away before Chanyeol could even gather eloquent words to form a reply. Instead, he watched as the redhead threw himself at his boyfriend and Yixing greeted him with a deep kiss. 

He watched as Baekhyun detached one arm from Yixing to wrap around his housemate’s neck. He dragged Jongin towards them and then the three of them were laughing and swaying out there in the middle of the impromptu dance floor in the frat house. 

Chanyeol supposed it would be nice joining them. However, for now, he was good sitting here and watching them.

And by them, naturally, he meant Jongin and the way his body was moving. 

Their eyes met a couple of times and every time they did, Chanyeol’s stomach would tighten a bit and Baekhyun’s words would ring in his head. 

He definitely needed another drink. 

* * *

“We’re actually going to Yixing’s.” Baekhyun said, voice a little slurred. It was nearing 4am and Chanyeol was pretty sure he was in some alternate world right now. 

“I’m going home too.” Jongin said, and his voice was also slurred. Baekhyun frowned at him. 

“You can’t go home alone, fool. You’ll pass out on a sidewalk or something.”

“Won’t do!” 

“Will so.” Baekhyun sighed out and for someone who was lowkey drunk he was being extremely mature. More so than when he had been sober. “Soo? A little babysitting tonight?” 

“I think I’m going to be babysitting this one tonight.” 

Chanyeol almost grimaced at the boy smirking at Sehun and Sehun smirking back. 

“OK, gross.” Baekhyun shuddered. “Jongdae? Where is Jongdae…” 

“I’m pretty sure I saw him and Minseok sneaking out to the second floor earlier.” Yixing supplied helpfully and Baekhyun just groaned again.

“Why am I friends with all you whores?” 

“You reap what you sow.” 

“Hey, don’t blame this on me.” Baekhyun snapped at Kyungsoo, before his eyes met Chanyeol’s. By the time he thought about looking away, the redhead had spoken. “Chanyeol?” 

“Honestly, Baekhyun-” Jongin tried, but Baekhyun’s eyes were not moving away from Chanyeol’s and he felt like the shorter one was trying to convey a message that he didn’t quite understand.

“Uh...sure.” he ended up mumbling. “I’ll make sure he gets home safely.” 

The maturity in Baekhyun’s eyes was gone the moment he smirked at him and nodded. 

“Great, then. Thanks, Chanyeol! Have a good time, kids, I’m off to get fucked.” 

“And then he calls us whores…” Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo mumbling from the side as Baekhyun and Yixing started walking away. 

However, he didn’t pay attention to that because he just realized what he had agreed to. He had just agreed to take Jongin home. Walk him home. Be with him for an additional ten minutes walk. 

He didn’t know if he was supposed to thank Baekhyun, or demand an apology. 

“You don’t have to,” Jongin said from the side and he was looking at him through his bangs. He looked so unbelievably adorable Chanyeol almost squealed. “Really, I can get home by myself.”

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol blurted out before he could be stopped. “I’m heading home too. I live in building A, so your dorm’s on the way anyways.” 

Jongin gave him a little smile and a shrug.

“Are you sure? I really don’t want to be a bothe-”

“Don’t worry about it, Jongin.” Chanyeol interrupted him, and he smiled. He couldn’t help it.

The way Jongin was - all shy and nervous and cute, while also being the sexiest person Chanyeol had laid eyes on was just the right amount of overwhelming. 

He seemed to relax a little at Chanyeol’s smile, because he smiled too and blessed him with another few moments of a true visionary. 

“Let’s go then? Not to be rude or anything but frat parties really just suck after the first half an hour.” 

Jongin just laughed again, and he nodded his head. Chanyeol was about to turn around and inform Sehun that he was leaving but when he saw his roommate sucking faces with Kyungsoo on the couch, he just shrugged and started making way for him and Jongin through the crowd. 

* * *

They were walking back mostly in silence. Chanyeol wasn’t really sure if Jongin was usually on the quiet side or whether he just felt uncomfortable around him. He supposed it was a little bit of both, which was kind of sad. 

It was a pity to have this little time with just the two of them, out of the frat house where one couldn’t even hear their own thoughts, and say nothing.

“So, uh…” Chanyeol started just to break the silence. “You model?”

“Sometimes,” Jongin shrugged. “It’s kind of like a freelance thing. I do it only when I like a project I’m invited to work for.” 

“That sounds cool.” Chanyeol nodded solemnly, pretending he knew what Jongin was talking about. 

And then they were walking down the street in silence again. 

It wasn’t _bad_. 

In fact, it was kind of nice to just walk side by side. It was nice to steal curious glances at Jongin and hope he wouldn’t get caught. 

But it really was a pity that the building of Jongin’s dorm was already coming in view. 

Jongin seemed to have noticed too, that they were almost there, because he looked up and even though he seemed a little hazed from drinking earlier, his eyes looked apologetic.

“I’m really sorry, Chanyeol. You really didn’t have to walk with me all the way here. Baekhyun can be a bit too much sometimes.” 

“I told you, it’s fine.” the taller one shrugged and tried to ignore the fact that his heart maybe swelled a little. “He was just concerned. That’s a good friend you have.”

“I suppose.” Jongin shrugged. “He babies me way too much sometimes, though, it’s getting on my nerves.”

Chanyeol could only smile and shrug. He didn’t know either of them well enough to have an input or an opinion on the matter. 

Instead, he kind of wistfully looked up when they stopped in front of the entrance of the dull building C. He almost didn’t want to leave.

“Thanks,” Jongin said quietly and there was this awkward smile on his lips. “For walking with me. Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Chanyeol replied, a smile stretching his own lips. He just nodded absentmindedly, not knowing how to avoid the uncomfortable moment. “So, uh….I’ll see you around, I guess?”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” 

Chanyeol mumbled out another low ‘yeah’ and he nodded again and awkwardly took the first step back with hands buried deep in his pockets. 

What made it even more awkward was Jongin just standing there by the main door of his dorm building, a hand resting on the doorknob as he kept staring at him with slightly pursed lips. 

Why wasn’t he going inside? Why wasn’t he sparing them both the suffering?

Chanyeol was just about to turn around and actually start walking away properly, when he heard Jongin shifting.

“Chanyeol, wait!” 

He turned his head and looked up to Jongin. He was still holding onto the doorknob but his lips weren’t pursed anymore, they were slightly parted. His eyes looked like there was an inner turmoil he was experiencing. 

“Do you want to come up?” he asked and Chanyeol could practically hear his brain mechanisms halting. “We have some leftover drinks from earlier so if you want to-...” 

Silence. Absolute and definite silence. 

His brain had died, Chanyeol was pretty sure. 

He hoped he didn’t look as stupid as he felt. 

“Up-...like...your apartment?” 

Jongin looked mortified when he nodded sharply, and Chanyeol heard the gears in his head just falling apart. He had reached that breaking point. 

“Sure…” he managed to say and tried hard not to think with his dick. “Sure, of course.” 

He failed.

Jongin said they had drinks but Chanyeol couldn’t help his mind wander to other things. Based on personal experience, coming back to an empty apartment at 4am never ended up with only drinks. They were in college, after all.

So despite Jongin’s smile as he pushed the door open and waited for Chanyeol to walk back to the building, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from being a tad nsfw.

Maybe he was being ridiculous, he thought as he followed after Jongin on the stairs, trying hard not to stare at his ass in those perfectly tight jeans. Maybe Jongin really was inviting him up for a drink and his brain was only blowing this up without a reason. 

He had two more flights of stairs to convince himself that he was making something out of nothing, two flights of stairs to get his hormones under check. 

He had to pep-talk himself into keeping a straight face when Jongin pushed the door of their apartment open.

He walked in and he was in the middle of kicking his shoe off when he sensed Jongin standing right beside him. 

Chanyeol looked up, half crouched down and untying his shoe laces, and he saw Jongin already staring at him. His face was unreadable and he wasn’t saying anything at the moment, just staring at him. He was standing way too close and all that effort of Chanyeol’s to get rid of his hormones just went to waste.

“Do you like me, Chanyeol, or have I been imagining things?” 

He was pretty sure the air around them wasn’t sufficient when he straightened up slowly. Jongin never looked away from him. His face was serious and yet he still managed to look hot and adorable at the same time and that really wasn’t helping him at the moment.

First of all, Chanyeol was pretty sure he’d never been asked such a question so blatantly. He didn’t know if it was thanks to all the drinks and Jongin’s tipsy state or maybe Jongin’s personality that he still didn’t know much about, but in any case he stood there in his place trying to not seem flustered.

That, and he just couldn’t bring himself to actually say anything. He was afraid that if he confirmed this he’d seem like a weird creep. He was afraid that if he declined, he’d blow his chances. 

He was walking on a very thin line here and he didn’t know what to do.

“I mean-...I’ve seen you looking at me before. In the supermarket. I didn’t think much of it before, but you kept doing it so I couldn’t help but start thinking…” Jongin’s voice drifted off and he shrugged, finally giving Chanyeol a curious look. “Am I wrong?” 

Chanyeol gulped. 

This sense of being so easily exposed was somehow dreadful. But Jongin wasn’t wrong.

Chanyeol shook his head slowly and watched Jongin’s entire face light up with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

“I’ve been looking at you too, you know.” the younger boy admitted and Chanyeol felt his eyes widening a little. “I’d never seen a cashier so cute in my life. I was always lining up to be on your register during the week.”

Jongin looked down when a small chuckle escaped his lips while Chanyeol was trying to collect his vocabulary.

“It’s silly, isn’t it?” Jongin was saying. “And every Saturday...I kept coming back because you were working alone and-....goodness, I sound like such a creep right now.” 

“No!” Chanyeol said, for the first time since they walked inside here speaking up. Jongin blinked at him in surprise. “You don’t. Sound like a creep, I mean. I, uh...I was always waiting for you to appear every Saturday evening.”

Well, Chanyeol thought, it sounded pathetic when he said it out loud himself, but Jongin seemed beyond pleased at that piece of information so he supposed it was alright. 

“I know it’s kind of weird,” Chanyeol started, not exactly knowing where he was going with this, but it felt right to speak.. After all, Jongin had done his fair share of speaking. He felt like it was his turn to do so. “I know we don’t know each other and all. I mean, my friends were teasing me for liking a guy whose name I didn’t even know, but you just-...you always looked so good and I know that sounds shallow, but...”

He didn’t have anything to say after the ‘but’, to be honest. 

It _was_ shallow and he knew it and Jongin knew it and everyone on this planet knew it.

“It’s okay,” the younger boy said instead, a little grin stretching his lips. “We’re still young. We’re allowed to be shallow.” 

Chanyeol was about to smile, but Jongin chose that moment to step even closer. The tips of their shoes were touching and his smile died out, getting replaced by a breathy sigh instead. 

Jongin was so close and his little grin was dropping. His eyes were dark and peeking through fallen bangs. 

“So,” Chanyeol said, a lump in his throat. “When you said drinks…”

“We both know I didn’t mean drinks.”

“Great.” Chanyeol wanted to slap himself for his voice sounding somewhat squeaky, but Jongin raised a hand and put it on his shoulder. He felt electricity running through his entire body when he looked at the boy again.

That hand on his shoulder pulled him down and Chanyeol only willingly followed its lead. He had been hoping he’d get to know Jongin a little better tonight. This was far more than anything he could have bargained for.

Their lips met somewhere in the middle and Chanyeol practically heard a choir of angels singing in the back of his head when they kissed. 

Jongin’s lips were soft against his, softer than what he had imagined they’d feel, but his kiss was hard and consistent and needy. He tasted like alcohol and pretzels and Chanyeol supposed his own lips tasted like that too, but that was the least of his worries right now.

Not when Jongin raised his second hand to wrap behind Chanyeol’s neck and pull him down even closer. 

He was probably dreaming. He was half expecting to wake up on his cash register on a boring Saturday night with an eventual hard-on. This was just too good to be true.

Jongin pressed his entire body against Chanyeol’s and at this point he was far too beyond the point of caring so he finally raised his hands and wrapped them around Jongin’s waist, holding him close and locking their lips together for yet another deep kiss. 

It seemed like with every passing second, Chanyeol’s morals were just evaporating. Jongin’s body pressed tightly against his felt nice and his lips engaging his in a kiss felt even better. There was a hand buried in his hair and Chanyeol let out a small moan when Jongin pulled on it. The dancer just swallowed that sound and continued kissing him. 

Chanyeol’s mind was getting all hazy at the sensation. It had been a while since he’d been with anybody and i was embarrassing how much a single kiss could work him up. 

How much Jongin’s fingers sliding down his shoulders to the front of his shirt tickled. His breath hitched when Jongin unbuttoned his first button, soft lips never moving away from his. 

This was moving quickly, way too quickly, yet Chanyeol didn’t find a single cell in his body minding it. 

Jongin broke their kiss when he was halfway done unbuttoning his shirt, his nimble and cold fingers tickling the skin on Chanyeol’s chest. He pressed his forehead against Chanyeol’s and they were both breathing heavily.

“Bedroom.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed, only now remembering they were still in the hallway and that he still had one shoe on. 

He barely had any time to kick it off and he almost stumbled in his own feet, because Jongin was already pulling him forward. There was still an utter mess in the living room, bottles and snacks from earlier still scattered around. 

Chanyeol didn’t pay attention to that, though. Neither did Jongin, as he led him straight to one of the two doors. He pushed the door open widely and let Chanyeol enter first. 

He had roughly three seconds to look at Jongin’s room. 

A quick glance to the unmade bed, to the messy desk. There were a few posters on the wall and the moment chanyeol saw the red and golden Iron Man one he knew he had made a right choice to be crushing on Jongin. 

Cute, sexy, forward _and_ a Marvel appreciator? Chanyeol was in love. 

Three seconds to take it all in before Jongin pushed him towards the bed, hands resuming their quest to unbutton his shirt. 

Chanyeol was a little breathless when Jongin’s fingers pushed the fabric off his shoulders and then slid down his chest. His eyes were dark when they followed his tracing a line from Chanyeol’s pecs all the way down to the hem of his jeans. Thank goodness he had not completely abandoned working out.

“Your turn,” he ended up saying, surprised at how raspy his voice was, as he reached out to catch the hem of Jongin’s white T-shirt. He almost gasped when Jongin pushed him down to sit on his bed before he could pull his shirt off, and then he was sitting down in his lap and Chanyeol was really hoping he’d never, ever wake up from this dream.

Only then did Jongin raise his hands and Chanyeol pulled the shirt off his body. Jongin’s hair was messed up when the shirt was tossed somewhere on the floor and his eyes seemed to only get darker and more hooded by the second. 

Chanyeol could only stare at his face for a few moments before he looked down. Jongin’s body wasn’t only toned. He had abs. _Abs_. 

He didn’t know what he must have done in his previous life, but to deserve something as heavenly as this, it must have been good. 

_ Of course _ Jongin had abs. With every passing second he just kept proving to Chanyeol how he could get even more perfect than he had thought possible. A freaking model, his mind supplied unhelpfully as he leaned down and his lips latched on the beautiful and soft skin on Jongin’s neck. 

He was rewarded with a low and impatient moan, Jongin’s fingers curling in his hair. 

“Come on,” Jongin pulled away first and pulled his leg from Chanyeol’s side. He was still holding onto his shoulders as he pulled him down with himself. Chanyeol was excited. Excited when Jongin connected their lips again, and when he had to plant an elbow on the mattress next to Jongin’s head to keep himself from falling over the boy. 

He still wasn’t really sure how he’d turned out to be the luckiest bastard on the face of earth, but now wasn’t the time to question it.

Now it was time to make sure his not-crush crush - _alright_ , his crush - remember him and this night. 

He broke the kiss first this time around, his gaze meeting Jongin’s. He could only let out the wicked smile pull his lips back as he sat up his hands travelled down from Jongin’s head down to his strong chest and over his toned abs. They stopped just over the button of his jeans. 

He didn’t hesitate for even a second when he unbuttoned Jongin’s pants and pulled them off him.

Chanyeol almost whimpered at the sight of those long legs he had been admiring for months. Finally he was seeing them in all their glory - long and toned legs with beautiful thighs and beautiful, tanned skin waiting to be marked. 

Jongin was wearing black boxer briefs that were leaving nothing to the imagination. He was already hard, Chanyeol could tell. Not only by the clear outline of his dick, but also by the way the boy beneath him was breathing heavily with parted lips and hooded eyes.

A vision. 

Chanyeol tried to not get emotional. This was truly the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

“Your turn,” Jongin said, a playful smile on his lips as he echoes Chanyeol’s own words. 

He supposed it was only fair. He unbuttoned his jeans hastily and started kicking them off his legs, trying not to trip over something. 

“You’re hard already.” Jongin said quietly, eyes fixed on the evident bulge in Chanyeol’s boxers. He was talking to him but his eyes were hungrily taking in the sight. 

“And whose fault is that?” 

Jongin’s eyes shot up and there was a mischievous smirk on his lips and before Chanyeol knew it Jongin had pushed a knee between his legs, grinding right against his crotch. Chanyeol hissed at the sudden overwhelming sensation of being touched. 

But even more than the touch, Jongin’s face was affecting him more. The way he furrowed his brows in concentration and bit on his lower lip to contain the proud smirk. 

_ Sin-namon roll _ , Baekhyun had called him earlier. Chanyeol could finally understand why. 

He had to blink a few times to gather his thoughts again, before pushing Jongin’s knee down. If he came from being only touched by a leg, he’d lock himself up in his room and spend the rest of his days there. It would be embarrassing. 

“Lube?” he asked instead, the raspy tone back in his voice. 

He watched Jongin pushing himself up on his elbows and his beautiful body twisting to pull the top drawer of his nightstand open. He pulled that same bottle of lube Chanyeol remembered from the previous night along with a strip of condoms. 

He left them on the side and then he was pulling Chanyeol down again.

He kissed him and it was sweet and slow and soft and Chanyeol didn’t know what to do with himself. When they pulled apart, Jongin once again looked like the cutest thing ever, albeit with dark and lustful eyes. 

Chanyeol didn’t know if he was supposed to fuck the lights out of him or if he was supposed to tuck him in bed and cuddle him until the morning. He couldn’t decide.

_ Fuck it _ , he ended up almost growling as he grabbed the lube, _I’ll just do both_. 

His plans halted for a moment though, when he was about to open the bottle of lube but noticed that the lid came off right away. The bottle was almost full, and open already. Chanyeol was pretty sure it was the same lube Jongin had bought on Saturday evening. 

He felt that heat for the first time not travelling up to his face but down to his dick instead at the realization that in the last 24 hours Jongin had probably fingered himself. 

When he shot a look at Jongin, he saw the younger boy was blushing lightly. 

“You, uh-...” Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from asking. “You do this often?”

“I haven’t been with anyone in ages,” Jongin half-whined, half-mumbled. “And I have my needs.”

Chanyeol could only let out an amused smile. A goner. he was a goner. The moment the image of Jongin pleasuring himself vividly appeared in his mind he knew he was a goner. Goodbye, world. 

“Hurry up!” Jongin’s whine dragged him out of his thoughts and Chanyeol could only comply to such a tempting command. 

He leaned down and with one sure movement Jongin’s black boxer briefs were gone and Chanyeol’s lips were on the dancer’s hip bone, leaving a sloppy kiss here and there. He traced a hand down Jongin’s thigh, before hooking his fingers behind the other man’s knee and pushing it up. 

Jongin was gasping and mewling when Chanyeol’s kisses moved south, from his hip bone down to his inner thigh. He moaned when Chanyeol bit lightly and that sound sent a wave of confidence through Chanyeol’s body. 

Jongin’s body was just the perfect balance between soft and solid under his fingers. Chanyeol was pretty sure he could spend at least another lifetime just admiring the beauty that every single curve of him was, but Jongin’s impatient little sounds were urging him to hurry up. 

That, and his own desire’s complains. 

He poured lube on his fingers, rubbing it together before leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Jongin’s lips. The boy just wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders and kissed him just when chanyeol pressed his finger against Jongin’s rim. The dancer moaned into the kiss. 

The first breach of his index finger was pretty easy. Jongin just wiggled his hips a little, probably adjusting to the angle and Chanyeol breathed out in a shudder. Figures, if Jongin had been playing with himself earlier…

He blinked quickly to get rid of that sinful image as he focused on Jongin’s lips and slowly inserting a second finger along with the second one. 

Jongin let out a little sound and Chanyeol leaned down to swallow it again, every single moan, every single whimper. 

He was working his fingers in and out of Jongin carefully, trying to prepare him as well as possible. After all, he had said he hadn’t been with anyone in a while and Chanyeol was definitely one of those people whose partners needed a good preparation. His roundabout way of saying his dick was big. 

Jongin bit on his lower lip when he started scissoring his fingers inside his heat. 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked quietly, almost whimpered, only to get an eager nod. Jongin’s eyes were shut tightly.

“Never better.”

Chanyeol took that as the green light to slowly work a third finger along with the other two. Jongin was tight around his fingers like this, and there was a low hiss that escaped his lips once Chanyeol started moving his fingers. 

He was paying attention to Jongin’s face and every little twitch of his eyebrows at the new angled Chanyeol was trying. 

He was paying attention so he wouldn’t miss the soundless scream that pulled Jongin’s lips back and opened his eyes widely. A moan ripped out of the boy’s throat and Chanyeol tried to contain the smirk. Bingo.

“ _Do that again_ ,” Jongin demanded, fingers digging into Chanyeol’s back. He did. “ _Fuck_.” 

Chanyeol just kept curling his fingers into Jongin’s prostate, mostly because he enjoyed the room being filled with those sinful moans slipping from the dancer’s lips. Because he enjoyed the expression of utter bliss on his face. 

Chanyeol wanted to take his words back. _This_ was the most beautiful he had ever seen in his life. 

Looking at the boy falling apart underneath him like this was doing things to him and his already painfully hard dick. 

He almost chuckled at the way Jongin whined when he pulled his fingers out of him at once, watching his hole clenching on nothing. Adorable. 

He watched as Jongin opened his eyes and there was this slightly annoyed look in his eyes at having the pleasure being taken away. However, when he saw Chanyeol reaching out to grab the condom he had pulled out earlier, that look was quickly replaced by something else. 

His hooded eyes widened a little when Chanyeol got rid of his boxers, releasing his dick from its constraints and almost hissing. He hadn’t realized he had been that worked up. 

He didn’t want to waste any time. He just couldn’t wait anymore. 

He ripped the foil of the condom open and positioned it just at the tip, rolling it over his member. He almost hissed at the touch.

However, another thing caught his attention. The feeling of the condom against his hand.

He threw a look up to Jongin. 

“Is that-...”

“The _Pleasure Me_ condoms I bought for Baekhyun? Yeah. I figured he wouldn’t miss one.” Jongin’s voice was breathy and his eyes were dark and oh, boy… “They are ribbed.” 

Chanyeol almost screamed. He didn’t know why that certain information excited him even more, but he felt his dick twitching. 

Jongin just reached his hands out like a child reaching out to grab its favorite stuffed animal, and pulled Chanyeol down. He looked him straight in the eyes.

“Now get in me.” 

Chanyeol almost moaned too, when Jongin crashed their lips together. He took a moment or two just enjoying those soft lips, before sliding a hand down to his dick and giving it a few pumps. 

He poured some more lube over his fingers, just for good measure, and covered his dick with it, feeling the very slightly protruding patterns on the condom. He didn’t even know much about Baekhyun but the more he was finding out, the wilder he sounded. 

Jongin stopped kissing him when Chanyeol lined up his dick to his entrance. Instead, he tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulders as if bracing himself, and he breathed out. 

That same choir of angels singing in the back of his head started ringing loudly in his mind again when he finally started pushing in slowly. Jongin felt so tight around him, so _hot_. So, so good.

“Fuck,” Jongin whimpered and Chanyeol stared up. Jongin’s face was twisted, so once Chanyeol was buried inside him he didn’t even dare move. 

He just leaned down and started peppering little kisses all over his face. On his jawline. A sloppy kiss on his neck.

He didn’t even dare breathe as he watched Jongin’s expression slowly relaxing and his breathing slowing down. The tight grip of his fingers on Chanyeol's shoulders loosened slightly and their eyes met.

“Move.” Jongin said quietly. His voice was shaking. “Move. _Please_.” 

So Chanyeol did. 

He pulled out slowly, trying to contain his own whimpers at the heavenly feeling of Jongin’s heat engulfing him. His cock was dragging against Jongin’s walls and he could only imagine how the latter felt when Chanyeol pushed back in. With those condom patterns and all. 

Jongin’s breathing started becoming irregular again as Chanyeol started picking up the pace. Thrusts slowly becoming faster and deeper with every following move. 

The room was only filled with the sounds of their moans.

Chanyeol appreciated for a few moments the image of his dick sliding in and out Jongin’s body. There was something completely entrancing in that sight. But then he leaned back over the boy, supporting himself just enough to hover over him.

Jongin wrapped his hands around him again, fingernails digging into his skin. Chanyeol almost cursed. 

He snapped his hips particularly hard and had the utmost pleasure to feel Jongin clenching around him tightly and letting out the sweetest of all sounds. He moaned his name out and Chanyeol lost even the last remaining bits of his sanity, as he kept thrusting in the same spot. 

Jongin’s moans started flowing out along with incoherent curses and Chanyeol’s name. 

Chanyeol didn’t know if it was because both of them were tipsy, or because he had been waiting and dreaming about this moment for months, or maybe because it all felt so good, but he knew he was already close.

He sneaked a hand down between their bodies to catch Jongin’s leaking dick. 

The boy underneath him whimpered and his back arched off the bed at the sensation of being touched. 

Chanyeol started pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts and Jongin’s cries only became louder and louder, moans shamelessly ripping from his throat. Chanyeol almost felt bad for their neighbours. 

Almost. 

“I’m close...Chanyeol,” Jongin was babbling and Chanyeol could feel him tensing inside his arms. “Fuck.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t hold it anymore. When Jongin’s walls clenched around him, he couldn’t control it anymore. He exploded and all he could see for a few moments was only white. All he could feel was Jongin and Jongin’s body against his. Only Jongin.

It took another few pumps of his hand around the dancer’s cock to have him shuddering underneath hima nd coming with a loud cry, fingers again digging into Chanyeol’s skin. 

Chanyeol rode him out through his orgasm, before he couldn’t even hold himself up anymore and rolled off to the side. They were both breathing heavily. 

Chanyeol was trying to calm his heartbeat. 

“That was...that was-”

“...great?” Jongin offered and Chanyeol could only nod in a daze. Great couldn’t even begin to describe it. “Next time we’re using regular condoms.”

Chanyeol looked over towards Jongin for two reasons. 

First, he wanted to see him. His hair was messy and sticking to his sweaty forehead. His lips were swollen and red and open, gasping for air. He did, indeed, look wrecked.

And second, what he had just said implied he wanted to do this again. chanyeol felt his heart skipping a beat at the thought of repeating this. Of them meeting again. Kissing again. Moaning each other’s names. 

He ended up blinking way too quickly, before clearing his throat.

“Weren’t they good?”

“They were,” Jongin answered, eyes closing a little. He looked exhausted. “But next time I want to only feel you.” 

Chanyeol tried not to let the pleased grin unfold on his face. Instead, he forced himself to sit up despite his bones feeling like jelly.

“Come on,” he said as he leaned over Jongin to plant a soft kiss on the side of his lips. He didn’t know if it was too much or not, but they’d just fucked so he suppose it was alright. Besides, Jongin smiled. “Let’s get cleaned up.” 

* * *

Chanyeol groggily opened his eyes, feeling an unusual weight on his side. It was too warm. 

He was not in his rooms and it took him a few seconds to remember everything that had happened last night. He blinked down to where Jongin’s head was resting. His hair was fluffy and his sleeping face was the cutest thing Chanyeol had ever laid eyes upon in his entire life. 

he felt a sense of warmth spreading from his chest to the very tips of his fingers and toes, as he raised a hand and pushed a bang of hair out of Jongin’s closed eyes. Adorable. 

He reached out to grab his phone. He wasn’t even surprised when he saw it was already noon.

Of course he had missed that lecture. But hell, he couldn’t care less. He only grinned as the events from last night started replaying in his mind. 

It was about ten minutes later that he slowly untangled himself from Jongin and stood up from his bed, trying to not make any sound that would wake him up. He quickly slipped on his jeans and that T-shirt Jongin had given him last night before slowly creeping out of the room and heading for the kitchen. 

He needed water. 

They had been drinking last night, not enough to be drunk, but enough to have Chanyeol’s brain feeling like mashed potatoes. 

He almost screamed when he walked into the tiny kitchen and saw a certain redhead sitting on one of the chairs. 

“Morning,” Baekhyun said calmly, holding a coffee mug between his hands. He was smirking. “Fun night?” 

Chanyeol was at a loss for words for a few moments. He felt his cheeks burning at Baekhyun’s knowing look.

“What...what are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Baekhyun sipped from his coffee. “Don’t avoid my question.” 

Chanyeol only blinked quickly again. He was embarrassed. Baekhyun’s little smirk was making him feel even more uncomfortable.

“It was….fun.” 

“Good.” Baekhyun said with a devilish smile as he jugged his chin at the counter above the sink. “Glasses are up there. There’s ibuprofen on the other counter.” 

Chanyeol nodded in gratitude as he pulled out a glass and started filling it with water. He didn’t grab a pill for himself, because he really didn’t need it but for the briefest of moments he wondered if he shouldn’t bring one for Jongin. Water, too?

“He likes his eggs scrambled.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol looked over his shoulder towards the redhead, whose smile was now simply kind and soft and friendly. “And I like mine with the sunny side up.” 

Chanyeol let out a quiet chuckle, as he filled another glass with water for Jongin.

“Why should I be cooking eggs for _you_?”

“Because if you want to date my cute, little Jonginnie, you have to appeal to me first.” Baekhyun leaned over the table, still holding his coffee mug tightly. Only now did Chanyeol seem to notice that Baekhyun, too, looked exhausted and well-fucked. It caused another wave of embarrassment to travel to his cheeks. “The carton is at the top shelf in the fridge.” 

Chanyeol was, once again, at a loss for words. However, his mind wandered to the sleeping boy in the room next door and he realized that he was ready to do just about anything for him. 

He chose to ignore Baekhyun’s triumphant smile as he actually opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs. 

* * *

It was a Saturday evening and Chanyeol was laughing in his seat behind the cash register. Jongin was sitting at the side of the counter where people usually were shoving their products in plastic bags. His legs were dangling off the edge and Chanyeol’s fingers were aimlessly tracing random patterns on his knees over the jeans. 

“Say,” Jongin started, as he leaned closer and pressed their foreheads together. “Have you ever thought about having sex here?”

Embarrassingly so, Chanyeol had. Unfortunately, one too many times. His boyfriend seemed to read right through him as he smirked before chanyeol even answered.

“I have.” 

“It would be exciting.”

“Mmm,” Chanyeol hummed. “I don’t think so. Junmyeon wouldn’t appreciate it.”

Jongin wrapped a hand around his neck and Chanyeol could only smile at his boyfriend sitting right in front of him, his beautiful face only inches away from his. 

Two months and there were moments he still couldn’t quite believe this was really happening. 

Two months together with Jongin and he still couldn’t believe all of this was real. 

That this masterpiece of a human was his. 

All of him - his cute face, his sharp angles and the sexy look in his eyes, his toned body. His dorky laughter and his utter love for Marvel marathons, his passion for dancing and his addiction to microwavable chicken nuggets. All of him, all of Kim Jongin, it was his. 

It was all way too good and he always felt like he was dreaming whenever he was with the boy. 

Jongin raised an eyebrow daringly. 

“The customer is always right, Mr. Park.”

Chanyeol just scoffed. 

“ _Obviously_ , you’ve never worked in retail.” 

Jongin just laughed, as he finally pulled Chanyeol closer and sealed their lips together. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked the life out of me :)))) It was only supposed to be a drabble but turned out to be 17k words instead, amazing.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments are always greatly appreciated.~


End file.
